The Things We've Done
by CJS51703
Summary: Through the miracles of science, Asriel has a second life, beginning as an eight-year-old. But he harbors things that he has to talk about... even if it's taken him eight years to do so. (Rated for paranoia.)


*****Hello, everyone! So, if you read the summary, Asriel is sixteen years old. Don't ask me how, just make your assumptions and insert them. I just wrote the story. Anyways, Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

Asriel stared out the window of the car as he went down in the road, his elbow on the door and his cheek on his hand.

"You've been oddly quiet, my child. You normally talk a bit more when we are in the car, especially when we're going to your father's house," Toriel noted from the driver's seat.

Over the past eight years, Asriel had run on a schedule when it came to his home life. He would stay at Toriel's house for two weeks, Asgore's house for two weeks, rinse, and repeat. The two were friends and a team in parenting their now sixteen-year-old son, but they refused to get back together.

"I'm just thinking about some things," Asriel replied, hardly breaking out of his thoughts.

"Well, you know that you can discuss whatever's on your mind with me, do you not?" Toriel mentioned. It was around that time that they pulled into Asgore's driveway. They both got out of the car.

"...don't take this the wrong way when I say that this is something that you just wouldn't understand," Asriel said, trying to be careful with his way of wording it.

Toriel faltered in the words she had originally planned to say next. "O... okay. I'll see you later, then," she said.

With another hug, Asriel went inside.

XxX

That night came. Asgore and Asriel were eating dinner together.

"This is really good," Asriel commented. "I'm no cook, but thank you," Asgore said. The two ate in silence for a few moments more before Asriel spoke up.

"Hey, Dad? After dinner, can we go out to that spot at the lake, in the park? I... want to talk to you about something. I don't think anyone else would get it but you," he said.

That caught Asgore off-guard slightly. He knew that his son kept secrets, but nothing of that sort had ever arisen. "Alright," he said.

XxX

After dinner, the two monsters went to the park. They sat on the bench at the lake, giving them a perfect view of the sunset.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Asgore asked.

"Yeah," Asriel said. But, his heart was hardly there. He looked at his father. "I... I wanted to talk to you about my time as a flower," he said.

Well, that was new. Asgore had never pressed to hear anything on that matter, so he'd only heard the smallest bits and pieces about it. "Well, I'm listening," he said.

"I did some bad things as Flowey. Some _really _bad things. I reset countless timelines. I killed people, just because I had nothing better to do. I've killed everyone over and over. You, Mom, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton... and Frisk has to have been brutally murdered hundreds of times. And what did they do?" Asriel asked.

He'd been looking at the sunset on the lake up until that point. But then was when he looked at Asgore. There was infuriated anguish across his face.

"They did nothing. Nothing! It was _me _who did everything! For sport and laughs, just to get the satisfaction that someone else had suffered! This has been on my mind for EIGHT YEARS, and eight years of NIGHTMARES have come out of it! As if the universe just wants me to pay!" he shouted.

His anger melted into pained sadness. "I've paid enough," he said. With each blink came more tears rolling down his face until he actually began to cry, putting his face in his hands. "It hurts... it hurts so much..." he whimpered.

Asgore, after recovering from his shock at the outburst, hugged Asriel. The younger of the males continued letting out his sorrows, not at all caring. He did this for at least twenty minutes.

At last, he pulled away, wiping at his face. "Jeez..." he mumbled as he did so.

"I know where you're coming from. And that I under how that feeling needs to be let out, especially after harboring it for a long time," Asgore said.

"W... with the human SOULs?" Asriel asked, still recovering from his fit.

"Yes. I thought I was doing something good, when in actuality, it was just horrible. I killed six children who were just trying to get back home. Total innocents, who still had lives to live. J... just like you and Chara, before you passed away. It was the worst feeling as a parent, losing my children. I hate to know that I've spilt the blood that caused other people that same pain. Not to mention, your mother left me, and made me realize how much of a pathetic whelp I had been, in her words," Asgore said with a saddened smile. "The past hurts us both," he said.

"But you got Mom back. As a friend, at least," Asriel pointed out.

"And you were brought back to life. We've paid for our mistakes," Asgore said. He put his hand on Asriel's shoulder. "It's not often that people get second chances. But we've been given them. So we have to use those chances to try and move forward, to make ourselves better than we were in the past."

Asriel let those words sink in. "And... if the past comes back to bite?" he asked.

"Then you come to me," Asgore replied, a slight smile on his face. At last, Asriel shared that smile. The two settled next to each other, looking to the sunset.

"It is a beautiful sight, Dad," Asriel agreed.

*****And there you have it. The totally-necessary father and son bonding piece. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
